The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDP16188’. ‘KLEDP16188’ originated from a cross between the proprietary female Dianthus parent ‘DCP-2010-0039’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Dianthus parent ‘DCP-2010-0044’ (unpatented) in May 2011 in Stuttgart, Germany in a plastic greenhouse. A single plant was selected in June 2012 in Stuttgart, Germany.
In August 2012, ‘KLEDP16188’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEDP16188’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Stuttgart, Germany via vegetative cuttings.